


Take the Tube

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And if anyone is forcing Harry to do anything here, And that will become seriously obvious ;), M/M, More like it flirts with non-con and then runs away laughing, No one is forcing Draco to do anything, TM's drabbles, it's Harry!, not really non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Harry saw a flash of blond hair on the Tube one day, and now he just can't stop himself. Not even if he's endangering his friendships and his job.





	

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - Take the tube - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

"Goodnight!"

"Harry, you sure you want the Underground? Floo from our flat if you're too pissed to Apparate!"

"You know I love trains, Ron. Besides, you never know what might happen."

Harry shouldered his way into the crowded carriage. For ten months, since he'd glimpsed white blond at the other end of the platform, he'd taken the tube every chance he could manufacture. He knew Malfoy was living in wandless Muggle exile, and his records indicated London. Harry's clearance wasn't yet high enough for an address. So until he could manipulate the information out of someone, he'd go by tube.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - London at Night - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

The waxing moon illuminated nothing. Ugly sodium light greyed out night's bustle and reminded Harry how far he was from home. His last request to review _his_ file had been questioned, and Harry knew he'd pushed too hard. He'd attempted to contact Nott, Parkinson, Zabini and even Narcissa without getting any closer to success. The friends were dead, in voluntary exile, or no longer in contact. The mother owed Harry nothing and had probably warned Draco on the sly that Potter was after him. So again, Potter was reduced to wandering London at all hours. Hoping his luck would turn.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - The seventieth time - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

"So," Harry leaned tightly against Hermione's desk, working not to drum his fingers against the metal. She hated that. He'd learned the hard way. "Can I borrow the file?"

"Dammit, this has to stop."

"Don't lecture me," he snarled.

"You're right," she sighed elaborately, and he felt his jaw throb. "I don't see why it would work any better the seventieth time. No, Harry. I won't let you see it, tell you his address, or give you a hint. I _will_ call your supervisor if you don't. Fucking. Stop." Hermione grimaced. "Leave."

"Fine," he growled quietly. "Fine." But he wasn't.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - Alone in a dingy Muggle pub - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry laughed at himself and drank more bitter. If Skeeter knew! DMLE all day, Muggle London all night. Catnaps and charms to replace sleep. To track a minor criminal, already sentenced and serving.

Harry'd tried bribes, begging, research, stealth and even dumb luck. Only the last had worked, if one shocking, chase-launching glimpse _was_ lucky.

Exhausted, Harry considered -- for the thousandth time -- quitting. But he knew he couldn't stop. A respite, perhaps, however? He could sleep Sunday away, dine with Ron and Hermione, then concentrate on work for a week before diving down again.

Hidden, grey eyes watched him leave.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - Unreal interlude - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Sunday's fire crackled and Harry stared, sipping apple cider, mind blank. The perfect suspension from the insanity he'd fabricated from his life. 

He stretched toes out under his blanket and spoiled the stray who'd chosen him. Cat kneaded a long stretch of nothing on his thigh. Contentment, temporary but good, oozed in. Treacle. 

"That's it, beast. Beastie girl you are, beastery beastness. Beast."

He almost didn't get up for the doorbell. Warm fire, warm cider, warm cat, warm blanket. _No,_ he whined silently.

Dumping Cat, he grumbled to the door. 

"May I?"

Mind blank, Harry stepped out of Malfoy's way.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - Assam - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Malfoy overtook the room. "I've _wearied_." He gestured, bored. "I'm ending this ridiculous tragedy." 

"Malfoy? Aren't you worried I might…"

"What," he turned to glare. "Hurt me? Report me? I've not broken probation and _you_ are harmless."

"How can you know? I've stalked you for months. Don't you want to know why?"

"That?" His smile was… coy? "I'm sure I know _that_ better than you."

Harry stared and cursed the kick in the teeth that slew intelligent answers.

Malfoy smirked and sat by the fire, next to Cat. "Tea?" 

"You want my… tea?"

"For now? Yes."

"Er, Assam okay?"

"Mmyes."

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - Unvoiced - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry perched at the edge of his seat, swallowing questions and tea. Malfoy. In his flat. Drinking Harry's organic Assam. Petting Cat.

_Did your mother say I was looking for you?_

He checked his wand. Hoped he'd been surreptitious.

 _Why're you here?_

"Her name's Cat," he blurted.

He'd searched London for months. Now, Malfoy'd come _here_. 

"Original," Malfoy rejoined.

 _Why_ was _I searching for you?_

"She was a stray."

 _What do I want?_

"I wasn't wanting a pet."

 _What do_ you _want?_

"But then she just… appeared."

"Like me?" Coy again.

"Perhaps. Do you need saving?"

"No Potter, you do."

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - Difficult Question - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

"I need saving?" Harry was bristle angry.

Malfoy set his teacup in the saucer.

Harry stood. Malfoy's calm exterior fueled the fire. The room smelled of Assam, Cat, and something new he didn't want to analyze. "You show up, talking utter bullshit about "ridiculous tragedies" and saving me? This is crap, Malfoy. I'm in charge. I'm the Auror. You don't call the shots and you sure as _hell_ don't know why I've been tracking you."

Malfoy put his hands up to appease. "I only want to know: Harry, are you happy?"

Harry breathed, silent. 

"And why not?"

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - Difficult Questions - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Malfoy remained seated. "Where's Ginny?"

Harry mumbled, "…innocent."

Malfoy must've heard, for he continued probing. "Do you lust after no-one?"

"Just not interested…."

"Why spend your life seeking me?"

Harry's brain squirmed away from an answer.

Draco stood, facing Harry's hunched back. "Why me? Why not someone who escaped? Someone dangerous? Because we forged a connection at Hogwarts? Because we've see-sawed together over the abyss between life and death so many times?" 

He took one step closer. "And what was your plan when you found me? Talk? Offer tea? …rape me?"

Harry flinched, spilling Assam in a fragrant brown arc.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - At the Bottom - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Draco stood in Harry's flat with a straight back and a quiet voice. "I asked if you were happy because I know you are not. I said I could help because I can. And I mentioned rape because this is sexual. Pleasant or not, lust is what lies at the bottom of your insanity."

Harry stared, his mind a complete blank. It wasn't true. How did he prove it wasn't true? Somewhere existed words, concepts, that would prove that… _that_ just. Wasn't. True. 

Malfoy waved toward the spilled tea. "I've no wand, Harry. Aren't you going to clean that up?"

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - Role Playing Games 1 - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry ignored the spill. "You can't help me." He'd aimed for dignified authority but his words oozed out like a sigh. He wanted to kick himself.

"No?" Malfoy radiated an annoying, false calm.

"Of course not. I'm—"

"An Auror. Yes. We've gone over this. I envy your single-mindedness." 

Harry stared, but Malfoy didn't roll his eyes. 

"Look, I've an idea. Let's pretend I'm in a pub, having a pint. Capture me from behind. I won't see you coming."

Harry eyed Draco speculatively. "That's idiotic."

"Come on, Scarhead. You've nothing to lose." He stepped closer. Harry fought not to back up.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - Role Playing Games 2- - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

"Fine," Harry snapped. "I'm sure you've already decided how I'll react."

"I've speculated," Malfoy admitted. "Prove me wrong, Potter. My pleasure." He gave a mocking little bow and Harry growled.

Malfoy gave a bizarre little shiver. 

"Cold?" Harry asked, confused.

"Malfoy ignored him, moving to Harry's tall kitchen stool. He pretended to take a long swig from an empty coffee mug. 

Harry watched Malfoy's straight back, the Muggle clothes clean and pressed but not new. What the hell would Harry have done if this had happened last week? If he'd walked into a pub and seen Malfoy there, facing away?

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - Role Playing Games 3- - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry drew his wand surreptitiously to cast _Speculatio_ , a spell that detected wizards only to the wand-holder. Malfoy glowed. Good. All present were wizards. No act of secrecy worries. He took three steps forward and put his wand at Malfoy's throat, his left arm across Malfoy's chest and left arm. He squeezed. 

"You're under arrest."

Malfoy put the mug down, put his hands on the surface and leaned into Harry.

Harry Apparated them into his bedroom. "I have to search you now. For contraband. Or seditious writings. Or… illegal drugs."

Malfoy smiled and began to unbutton his baby blue Oxford.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - By the book, 1- - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

It took Harry eight minutes to allow Draco out of his shirt. 

Malfoy stretched out muscular arms when it fell. "What you imagined, Auror Potter?"

Harry hesitated, then drew fingers along Malfoy's mouth. Grateful, he watched the smirk vanish under his touch.

"Whatever you think, this'll be by the book. Proper."

"Chaste?" Malfoy's earnest expression looked fake, but Harry just gestured with his wand. "Hands on the bed. Spread your legs. Farther."

Malfoy complied in silence, then peered over his shoulder. "Wouldn't this be facilitated by removing my trousers?"

Harry shook his head, but his eyes never left Malfoy's arse.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - By the book, 2- - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry carefully smoothed both palms down Malfoy's legs again. After the second trek he'd _fixed_ Malfoy's hands in place. Couldn't be too careful. "What've you been up to?"

"I needed a trade that wasn't highly regulated. I'm a massage therapist."

"What?"

"I rub backs."

Harry remembered what Malfoy'd said about "not highly regulated" and something Uncle Vernon had said once about a "badly disguised bordello." He paused. "Er…."

"It's chaste, Potter. I simply found a school more concerned with "spiritual" ideals than carefully checking documents. They… ahhh…" he pressed his balls into Harry's hand. "I like the way you search."

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - By the book, 3- - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

"Well," Harry tried to squash the reluctance out of his voice. "I haven't found anything, but I'm unconvinced. Your hands are still _affixed_ , so I'll remove your trousers. Any questions?"

Malfoy shook his head once. It hung between his shoulders, his normally neat hair falling down, covering his forehead and temples. His eyes were closed. 

No-one liked being searched, so Harry ignored Malfoy's uneven breathing; reaching around to find Malfoy's buckle. He pulled the belt from the loops. Some belts had secret compartments. But none became visible as he removed this one by inches.

He dropped it to the floor.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - By the book, 4- - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry unbuttoned Malfoy's denims. Attempting to touch nothing else, apply no pressure. He failed twice. Knowing it when Malfoy jerked backwards: tiny movements. Harry paused, needing one uninterrupted breath.

Malfoy was erect.

Harry eased his briefs down, seeing the damp spot as he pulled the clothing off Malfoy's right foot. He tossed the briefs away. Flimsy things. They hid nothing.

The denim's pockets had seemed empty. Spells revealed nothing. Still, he needed to be thorough. He stood to Malfoy's left, examining all five. He turned the denims inside out, searching the seams. 

Nothing.

Malfoy breathed.

Harry threw the denims down.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - By the book, 5- - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry swallowed. "Cavity search."

He cast " _Latex_ ," creating barriers against germs and potions, but retaining touch. Skin couldn't feel it.

He put his left hand on Malfoy's hip. "Bend more." Malfoy's chest sank down. Awkward elbows shoved in the air. A broken "M."

Harry spread Malfoy. A murmur put one drop of lubricant on his fingertip. He circled Malfoy's tiny pink arsehole once. The lubricant glistened.

"I'm going to put one finger inside," he whispered. "It might cause discomfort."

Malfoy whimpered. "Discomfort? You've pushed my patience so far past my normal limits, Harry. I no longer know what discomfort means."

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - Umm, Book? 1 - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

"Focus," Harry muttered, then pressed on the crinkled pink ring. It resisted.

"Ever had a finger in here before?" he murmured, not expecting an answer. Malfoy's response was incoherent.

Harry pushed harder, and his fingertip suddenly slid inwards. He stilled, then swept the edge of Malfoy's anus once. 

Malfoy moaned.

"Does this hurt?" he tried to infuse his tone with humility. It was necessary to fake it, because as confused and detached as he felt right now, his unchecked voice might reveal anything. And Harry would be equally surprised.

"No," Malfoy choked. 

"Good." Harry pressed in a few more millimeters.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - Umm, Book? 2 - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry'd swept increasingly deep circles five times when he found the anomaly. Malfoy startled, and Harry jolted from fascinated and confused to angry and suspicious.

"What's that?" he growled. Malfoy sank further into the bedding.

"Malfoy?" he barked, but only received a widened stance and a strangled sound.

Harry relocated the strange bump and Malfoy made a noise Harry'd never heard.

"You won't trick me," Harry hissed, gratified. "Look at you: humbled, naked, practically incarcerated. You've magicked something illegal into your own body, and I'm going to bring you to justice." 

Harry shoved at the suspicious bump, and Malfoy wailed.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - Umm, Book? 3 - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry couldn't leave the weird little lump alone. It felt like mere flesh. Spells agreed. Yet Malfoy's reactions to Harry's attentions were intoxicating. 

Harry would've been humiliated. Malfoy seemed… happy. To a degree Harry'd managed to forget existed. He writhed, begged, moaned, squirmed and shoved backwards until Harry's finger was all the way in.

Harry needed to stop.

"Please," Malfoy whined. 

Harry resisted a sudden image of shoving, twisting in two fingers. He rested both hands on Malfoy's lower back. 

"I suppose it… isn't contraband," he murmured, unwilling.

"Use your cock. Test me deeper."

Harry ground his teeth against temptation.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - The Search is Over - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry wasn't willing to _unstick_ Malfoy's hands yet, though the search appeared unsuccessful. But he allowed himself to stroke Malfoy's taut, soft lower back. One was always permitted to reassure a suspect.

"What is… that?"

"Humble…" Malfoy was reacquiring control, "prostate."

"Why d'you go crazy when I touch it?"

Malfoy attempted a mangled sort of shrug. "Feels amazing."

"What! Why?" Harry demanded.

"Don't know." Malfoy's grin was somehow sarcastic. How'd he _do_ that? Especially while twisting in a knot. "Ask Darwin?"

"Where'd you learn about Darwin?" Harry grumbled.

"Muggles!" Draco chirped. "Are you gonna fuck me, or let me up?"

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

"I'm no rapist." Harry wanted to sound affronted, but thought he just sounded tired.

"I know," Malfoy sounded deliberate, slow. "I _want_ you to fuck me. Very much."

" _Why_?"

"Look, will you _unstick_ me? I can do this naked, but this position sucks. My shoulders and arms ache, and you've realized I'm no criminal." He paused. "Right?"

Harry sighed " _Finite Incantatem_." Malfoy slumped into the bed for a moment, then crawled on.

"Come rest, Harry. You look exhausted."

"I, er, all right," Harry agreed. He wasn't sure why he'd said yes, except Malfoy seemed sincere, and he was so tired.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry climbed onto his bed like a stranger. Malfoy curled around him. Naked. Harry stiffened.

"Hard?"

Harry started. Malfoy's pat was a transparent attempt to soothe.

"I'm so hard. Your touch is incredible. Gentle. Deliberate. Strong. We'd be explosive if you'd just… take what you want." Harry twisted farther away.

"Take what you want, Harry." Malfoy breathed into his neck; grazed the denim over Harry's erection. 

Harry stopped pretending. He leapt up and straddled the naked man in his bed.

"You want?" he growled.

Malfoy nodded. Shocked, tentative.

"Good." Harry fell onto Malfoy and began to frot, kiss and bite.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

"Harry!" Draco moaned again.

Finally naked, Harry'd flipped Draco and _affixed_ him again. Draco was now a pale "T," frotting uselessly against Harry's duvet.

Harry caressed the pleading puzzle on his bed. "But… fucking?" 

"By now," Draco panted, "it'd be simple kindness." 

"How?" Harry floundered, ignoring two painful erections. 

"You still don't understand?" 

"No." Harry could finally admit his desire. But was Draco sincere? "Isn't it exploitation?"

 _Affixed_ , Draco couldn't look into Harry's face. "We've always had sexual tension. When Mother revealed your secret, I immediately saw something you didn't until I was writhing on your hand. You want this."

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

"I see that now." Harry lay down and looked Draco in the eye, leaving a hand to enjoy Draco's arse. "But why do _you_?"

Draco undulated into Harry's touch. "Why isn't 'I'm naked, hard and eager' enough? Can't you just fuck me till we both pass out? Details later."

"This is _my_ show," Harry murmured uncertainly into Draco's sweaty shoulder. "M'not ready yet." He trailed his fingers over Draco's arse cheek. Gods. He'd had his finger in there twenty minutes ago. 

"Stop wriggling." Harry murmured. "S'distracting."

"Show some kindness!" Draco moaned. 

Harry smiled. "Not yet. You're not telling me everything."

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

"You've learned." Draco sounded grudgingly appreciative. "Look," he said to the pillow, "I might have ulterior motives, but they aren't malicious and you aren't hearing them without veritaserum. Or plenty of expensive coffee. Besides, I _sincerely_ want you to ram your cock in me so far I taste it."

This time Harry moaned. 

"I know you want to fuck me. I want it too. I'm tight, hot and ready. _Fuck me_."

Harry cast _Finite Incantatem_ and slowly pulled Draco's hips away from the bed.

"Finally…" Draco exhaled. 

"It's only been a couple hours." Harry grabbed lube from his bedside table.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

"And you've enjoyed all this foreplay, despite yourself."

"I have _somewhat_ managed to enjoy your bizarre tortures." 

Draco wriggled as Harry spread lube on his cock and wiped the excess on Draco. 

"But it's been considerably more than two hours. It's either been this month I've known you were stalking me, or the thirteen years since we met. Either way, quit stalling!"

Harry inhaled deeply and grabbed his cock in one hand, Draco's arse in the other. "Sure you wouldn't rather just go share some overpriced coffee?" he joked; then pressed inward, forestalling Draco's grumble.

Draco whined into the sheets.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry hadn't had a woman for months. He'd never had sex with a man. And as he pushed into Draco he realized he was in serious trouble. Not only had Draco been right about everything, but Harry was going to come too soon. He'd called it 'foreplay' to joke, but he'd been wrong about that, too.

He stopped halfway in, before the heat and tight squeeze - surely he just wasn't remembering women right, this couldn't already be the best sex he'd ever had? - undid him entirely.

"Tease," Draco moaned at him. "Harder, you bastard. You fucking _owe_ me."

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry grabbed his balls hard enough to hurt, then pulled out and slid up and down the groove between Draco's round cheeks. He wanted back in there. Now. "I don't owe you a thing, Sunshine, and you'll take what I give, like it or not."

Inspiration struck. "You're my bitch now, you'll do as I say. Beg for my cock."

Draco turned his head, smiling at the wall. "Kinky, I like it. Gimme a sec." He took a breath and shimmied his shoulders. Then he moaned. It sounded far less fake than Harry would have predicted. "Please, Harry, fuck me!"

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry felt a weight evaporate, puddles in sunshine. Draco _wanted_ this. Was begging for it. Not because Harry'd ordered him to, but because he enjoyed the game. 

"I'm ready, hot and tight, _sir_." Draco's round arse swayed. "Besides, if you're going to work so hard to keep them safe from me, shouldn't you get a reward? I'll make it good. Please. Enjoy my little arse."

Watching himself, Harry gripped Draco's hips and pushed his cockhead back in.

"Merlin yes! Don't I squeeze you just right?"

"Yeah…."

"Fuck me. Come in me. Tomorrow you can do it again."

He just might.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Sunshine woke them. 

"Don't you ever close those curtains?" Draco whined into Harry's shoulder. 

"Usually," Harry agreed. "But last night wasn't my usual."

"Mm." Draco sounded appeased.

"C'mon," Harry smacked Draco's bare arse. "We need to shower. Work awaits. And later we'll need to clear out your Muggle flat."

* - *

Hermione finally caught up with them while they ate at Harry's desk. It took some time before he could get a word in edgewise.

"Hermione," he finally yelped. "Shut up."

She sat down, tendrils of hair coming loose from her bun, and words still threatening to come loose from her mouth.

* * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry leaned forward. Draco lounged unperturbed, perhaps even a bit victorious, in the false sunshine of Harry's magical window.

"Yes he found me, but I can't trust him. He'll stay in my office all day, my bed at night. Magic can mind him when I can't. I'll pay his bills, I can't allow him loose in the Muggle world anymore, obviously. He's too dangerous."

"How long, Harry? And what about he fact that you're obviously…."

"Fucking? He'll need to stay with me 'til I feel he's trustworthy. Until then, well, if sex is involved, we're both consenting adults."

Draco smirked.

 

_Finis_


End file.
